


[Podfic] M is for Murder

by quietnight



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Assassins & Hitmen, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Bucky Barnes and the 21st Century, Canon Divergence - Post-Captain America: The Winter Soldier, Crack Treated Seriously, Getting Together, Humor, M/M, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, Pragmatic Fake Millennial Hoe Bucky Barnes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-04
Updated: 2018-06-04
Packaged: 2019-05-18 08:10:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14848991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight
Summary: I’m pretty low on funds and need to make ends meet this month,Barnes types slowly into a new post three days later.I’m taking commissions for hits in the New York City area.Will Not Kill: Captain America or other Avengers.Will partially refund payment if target turns out to be HYDRA.Will not go to Jersey. No dismemberment or killing children.Message for negotiations and payment details.





	[Podfic] M is for Murder

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [M is for Murder](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13928682) by [rohkeutta](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rohkeutta/pseuds/rohkeutta). 



[Download MP3](https://drive.google.com/file/d/10_tatyHDnECRgtJp55_kmlXNEtQnwu-y/view?usp=sharing) (27 MB)

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to rohkeutta - sorry about the name but at least there's no rabbits! ;)


End file.
